


What Partners Are For

by sugarpixi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: An injured Reno is in dire need of help. Luckily, he has Rude.
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	What Partners Are For

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII. Squenix does. 

What Partners Are For

“You went overboard again,” Rude muttered flatly, not even glancing at the sorry sight that was his partner, Reno.

The pony-tailed Turk shrugged his shoulders and then winced. He was practically bandaged from head to toe, walked in a limp, one arm secured by a sling. 

“Gotta make the job fun.” Reno responded in his usual cocky voice, as if he wasn't hurt at all. Rude made a noise and he Reno could tell that he was rolling his eyes. 

“Have you been eating?” Rude asked him, finally really looking at him. The man was already thin. But he looked even thinner. Rude ran a hand over his scalp. He didn't know that was even possible and yet the proof stood before him. 

“Yeah! As a matter of fact, I do!” Reno bragged, but to Rude he sounded like a kid who was left home for the first time by his parents and managed not to burn the house down. 

“Right,” Rude responded, and then pursed his lips.

“I didn't call for you to mommy me, ya know? I have an urgent task for you!” 

Rude made the noise again. Reno chuckled. 

“Sure, I don't even have to say any more do I partner?” He put his functioning hand on his hip.

It was amusing that Reno was not trying to waste time on words. Usually he'd talk just so he could hear himself. But with all his concerns set aside and this final glance over, which was certainly expected of him, the problem was not hard to spot at all. 

“I see.” Rude simply stated.

“Glad you're on board! Follow me!” Reno exclaimed and hobbled off into the kitchen. 

“Open this box and mix it.” He sat down and watched as Rude did as he asked. 

Rude doing as he pleased, Reno liked that. It wasn't mission level task or anything but somehow this was personally more amusing. There was something about a guy without hair mixing a hair coloring concoction that was seriously comical. Reno would have been giggling on the spot, if he didn't absolutely need it or also if he hadn't known that Rude would immediately stop due to embarrassment, or that it was actually very endearing to see. 

“Bleach and then color.... we are going to have a long day,” Rude said, approaching him with the bottle of color. 

“It will be worth it. I can't be seen without my hair lookin' right. Got it?” 

“Right. Well then, in-between wash times, we can go over your orders.”

“Boring.”

“You will want to follow these seriously so you can wash your ass on your own,” Rude countered, he had released Reno's hair from its bonds, quickly analyzed Reno's hair and went to work. 

“I can wipe my own ass just fine!” Reno whined, although he wouldn't mind having this help for his hair all the time. It kinda felt nice for a change. But he wouldn't say that out loud.

Rude chuckled. 

“Now, we wait.” Rude said, stepping back and examining his master piece. 

Reno sighed. There wasn't much he could do to resist Rude in his state anyways. He pointed out the documents regarding his recovery before Rude could even ask. 

“We could start with how to properly change your bandages. We can practice this for when you are fully functional as well. For now, you don't have to worry,. I'll come through and help you. Better than you calling me to do your hair.” Rude joked. 

Reno did not laugh. There were two things he didn't play about and that was his hair and Claire, his stun rod. 

“I don't hear you refusing,” 

“I'm not gonna dictate what you do baldy.” 

“Well, then, be prepared to see me occasionally. I'll be sure to let you know.”

There was a silence. Then Rude flipped a page and coughed. He started to read off from the top of the document. Reno rolled his eyes and he'd be lying if said he even tried to absorb anything that Rude was saying. Still, he had to admit he preferred to listen to Rude's voice to reading it himself. 

“Ok, time to go.”

Reno snorted. “What? Already?” 

“You fall asleep?” Rude asked him, both soft and mocking at once. 

“Nnn-No! Let's get it out, my scalp's itchin'!” 

“Are you sure you want to do the other one today then?” 

“Nah, I gotta get it done today. Can't be confined here again. Plus it's not efficient for you,” 

“You, worrying about efficiency?” Rude lowered his glasses to the tip of his nose to emphasize his surprise. 

“Shut up and let's get this over with!”

They went to the bathroom. Rude easily grabbed the shower head and tested the water while Reno sat on the edge of the tub. 

“Let me know if the temperature is good.” 

Reno leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 

“Mmm..”

“Guess that's good then.” Rude commented, massaging the area he put the bleach on and running his hands all the way down Reno's hair. Through the thinness of the gloves he could feel the softness of Reno's hair. 

“Got any plans today?” 

“I'm hungry. Want something to eat? My treat,” 

“Oh, hell yea, I'm down!” 

“There was a meat stand not too far,”

“Meat and beer!? Today has really turned around!” 

“Was it really that bad?” 

“Nah, but you made it a lot better~” 

The corners of Rude's lips raised. He was probably literally going to pay for inviting Reno out to eat. But the man needed to put on some weight anyways. He was surprised how bottomless he could be without putting on a single pound no matter what He wondered if that would ever come to bite Reno in the ass one day. No matter what, Rude couldn't produce the mental image of a robust Reno.

“Heh. Well, you definitely made today more fulfilling.” 

“Gee thanks, ain't that what partners are for?” 

“ Sometimes.” Rude answered. 

Reno snorted. A silence fell between them and then laughter. 

A/N: This is just one of many things that has been occupying my brain. Can't believe I finished a one day fic like this I always am amazed when that happens. It seems I have a thing with writing about the Turks and also just writing Reno. Wasn't sure where this was heading. I think I was planning on soft-shipping vibes. But a simple bromance seems to work too. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
